Nine Lives
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver's pet cat Snow reveals her secret to him that she never done before. Minor Silvaze one-shot.


**I got Pokémon X for Christmas last year and I'm finally happy. :)**

**Also, my favorite Pokémon is the Liepard. Anyways, I wrote a story about Silver's pet non-mobian cat Snow, revealing her secret that she can talk. I know I haven't wrote any Sonamy stories lately, but I'll come up with something. Silver is just an interesting hedgehog, I mean he is the hero from the future. **

**No flames, please. **

**I don't own anything. Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver and Blaze are playing a battle game of Pokemon X and Y. Silver has the X game while Blaze has the Y game. They both got this game for Christmas that they have been waiting for. Silver was battling against Blaze; _Espeon_ verses _Pyroar_.

Blaze was winning, Silver was down to his last pokemon, _Sneasel_.

"One last pokemon left, Silver" Blaze chuckled with a smirk.

"Bring it on" he smirked back and continues battling.

As the battle was over, Blaze was the winner and Silver lost.  
"Damn it! You beat me again" Silver sighs in defeat.

"Looks like you're not as good as you thought" a voice said.

"Huh?" Silver looked around to who said that.

"Over here" the voice said.

Silver looked and saw Snow, shocked at what he just heard. He pinched himself if it was a dream, apparently it was not. A non-mobian cat can talk?

"Yeah, I can talk" Snow said.

"…Uhhhh…." Silver faints on the floor with a loud thud, probably a bit shocked.

"Oh, boy. I should've told him soon" Blaze said, she already knows that Snow can talk. Now she has no idea how long her boyfriend will wake up.

"Yeah, you probably should have..." Snow said.

"I was afraid that he might think it was a joke" Blaze sighs. But now Silver already heard his pet cat talking.

A while later, Silver has not woke up for 20 minutes and this was making Blaze very worried; she goes in the kitchen and comes back in the living room with a glass of water.

"Sorry about this, Silver" she pours it on his face.

He woke up with a bit of a shriek.

"Is it true that I'm not dreaming?!" he screamed.

"Calm down, Silver. Just take a deep breath and we'll explain" Snow said.

"Okay..." Silver said.

"It happened 2 months ago when you adopted me, Silver. Well, my former owner was an evil scientist. He's been capturing house pets and wild animals for his creation on how to make animals talk so that he could make money. Apparently, the humans got freaked out when they saw this" she explained her story.

"Wow..." Silver said.

"And who was your former owner?" Blaze asked.

"…..Eggman Nega….." Snow sighs.

This shocked them both.

"I know, I know. You saved me from him last time but I didn't want to tell you that he was my former owner" Snow said.

Suddenly they picked her up.

"Huh? What are you doing? Put me down!"

They hugged her.

"Snow, we'll never do something like that evil crazy nega doctor. We'll always love you no matter what. For a talking non-mobian cat you're not a freak" Silver hugged his talking cat.

"That's kind of you, Silver. But that's not what I meant. I never ever said a word to anyone because they would freak out or worse….put me into a circus show" she said.

"I understand" Silver said.

"Promise you won't tell your friends that I'm a….talking cat"

"I don't think they'll bring you to a circus or something" Silver said.

"But animals can't talk on your world, Silver"  
"True, but I'm a hedgehog; Well, a Mobian hedgehog, and I'm talking. Humans and mobians are animals too"

Snow sighed.

"Wait. Humans are animals?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. They are similar to primates" Silver said, Blaze nodded that he has a point. Humans are animals.

Snow waited for them to finish talking.

"Oh, sorry" Silver chuckled that he sees the white kitten being held.

"It's okay. Oh, one more thing, Silver. I also have an ability that I can do" she said.

"Really? Like what?"

Snow's blue slit eyes stared right into Silver's golden-yellow eyes, turning his pupil from round to a slit-like cat eyes. His normal vision changed to something else. Kind a like in the movie Catwoman 2004.

"Whoa" Silver said.

"What did you do?" Blaze asked.

"Gave him the cat abilities" Snow said.

Silver's vision was like zooming into things like a binocular; which he remembered from the movie Catwoman.

"Cool" Silver said.

"Yup. This is how cats see. What about you, Blaze? Is your vision the same as mine?" Snow asked the purple princess.

"No. We mobians have the same sight as humans" Blaze said.

"I see. Oh, Silver. Your cat abilities are only temporary. But you can ask me anytime you want me to do it again for you" Snow said.

"Thanks, Snow. Huh?" Silver spots a mouse which mad his cat instincts want to chase it.

"Do not look at the mouse, Silver" Snow warned him.

"I**_…..*meow*…_**CAN'T!" he ran on all fours like a cat, chasing after the mouse, "MMMEEEOOOWWW!"

Blaze face palmed and ran after him.

"Come here you!" Silver hissed like a cat, about to grab the mouse but was pulled by Blaze, the mouse ran out the window.

Silver snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Never chase or eat a mouse"

Blaze sighed in relief.

"So this is what it's like to be….a cat?" Silver asked his pet cat and she nodded.

"Wow..."

A while later; Silver was learning what it's like to have the cat abilities.

Blaze watched him.

He was jumping off the roof and lands perfectly with no injuries or broken bones.

"Wow. No wonder why they say cats have nine lives" Silver smirked.

Just then, they saw some of their friends arrive.

"Oh, crap" Silver whispered.

"Hey guys" Sonic said.

Silver quickly looks away before any of his friends saw his cat eyes.

"Something wrong, Silver?" Amy asked

"Nothing" he lied.

Snow just stayed quiet.

"If you call me crazy I'll show you how crazy I am" Silver turns around, opening his eyes.

"What makes you think we were going to call you crazy?" Sonic asked

Blaze turned off the lights as the room got dark. But Silver's cat yellow eyes glowed like a nocturnal animal. He can see in the dark just like cats can.

"Whoa" Sonic and Amy said.

Snow meows at Silver that she should talk for real in front of his friends.

"Well, you know my pet cat Snow?" Silver asked, they all nodded.

"She can talk and she gave me her cat abilities" he said.

"Cats can't talk" Knuckles said.

"Well she can" Silver said.

"Yes I can and I'm talking right now" Snow said to them.

Knuckles was startled by this.

"If you freak out I'll jump on you" Snow hissed softly at the red echidna.

He simply takes a deep breath and calms down a bit.

"Good boy, Knuckie" Rouge patted his head like a dog.

Knuckles glared at her and Sonic snickered at this but instantly shuts up before Knuckles does something ugly to him.

"Oh, crap! Not again!" Silver saw a mouse again, he crouched down like a predator and his fur on his back was standing up.

_**"*HHHHIIIIIISSSSSS*"** _he hissed and ran after the mouse, unable to stop himself.

Everyone ran after him outside.

"MMEEEOOOWW! I can't stop chasing it!" Silver screamed, he grabbed the mouse and puts it in his mouse as the tail was sticking out of his mouth.

They forced him to let the mouse out of his mouth.

"Oh, no you don't!" he grabbed it again and jumped up high into the tree like a cat.

"Silver, drop the mouse" Snow was on the tree branch.

"What the? How did you get up here out of nowhere?" Silver asked, he accidently dropped the mouse on the ground when he noticed that he's on the tree and can't get down. He tried using his powers but it triggered his gag reflex, coughing up furballs that are glowing aqua-blue just like his ESP.

Then he fell, landing right on Sonic's back.

"UGH!"  
"GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry" Silver got off of him.

"How long will your eyes be normal?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. Snow said it's only temporary" Silver shrugged.

Later

"Oh, Silver-kitty" Sonic smirked which got Silver's attention.

"What?"  
"Look what I got" Sonic held out a blue-aqua yarn ball.

"Oh, no. No! No! No!" Silver fights the cat instinct that was forcing him to play the yarn ball.

Everyone snickered a bit.

"It's not funny!" Silver hissed, given in as he pounced on the yarn ball.

"Now that's cute, Silver-cat" Rouge chuckled and Silver scoffed angrily.

"It's not cute, batty"

Rouge just kept chuckling.

"Hey, Silver. Look what I got" Amy held out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Silver ran towards her.

He grabs a handful of cookies and stuffs it in his mouth. But then, he felt he can't even taste the chocolate chips on his tongue which was…..odd.

"Huh? I can't taste the chocolate. What's going on?"

"Um, it's because cats can't taste sweets, Silver" Nebula said.

**(Weird but true; cats can't taste sweets)**

"They can't?" Silver swallows it.

Snow shook her head.

"Weird"

Blaze came back from the kitchen with a glass of milk since cats love to drink milk, and even water too.

"Oh, great. Since cats like to drink milk" Silver sighs, as Blaze gave him the milk he tries to take a sip but the instincts made him lap the milk with his tongue rapidly as he quickly stops.

"Cats don't sip, Silver. They lap" Sonic snickered. Blaze growled behind him for making fun of Silver.

Sonic stopped laughing.

"Do that again I'll burn your ass off, blue hedgehog" Blaze snarled.

"Blaze, don't be mean" Amy said.

"Sorry"

"Okay, Silver. Just sip on this cup, right now" Silver said to himself as he tries to sip.

He couldn't make himself sip.

"This isn't working, guys" Silver moaned.

"Silver, calm down. I know we cats can't drink like you or humans do. But go with the flow" Snow said.

He sighs and nodded, lapping the milk with his tongue like a cat, he can hear Sonic chuckling but he simply ignores him.

Blaze decides to teach Sonic a lesson.

"Ahh! Don't burn my ass!" Sonic yelped.

"Then stop snickering" Blaze warned him.

"It's not my fault that he makes me laugh" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Oh, brother" Blaze rolled her eyes.  
"Silver?" Snow noticed her owner is curled up in a fetal position and asleep on the floor, probably feeling tired from chasing the mouse, climbing on trees, being fed, and playing with the yarn ball.

"I think he's tired" Blaze said.

"Cute" Nebula chuckled at this and picks him up in her arms using her strength.

Silver with his eyes closed moved his arms around Nebula's neck for support.

"Oh, man" Nebula mouthed in words, she quickly thinks fast and puts him on the couch, scratching behind his ear to help him loosen his arms that was around her neck, purring in his sleep.

Nebula sighs in relief.

He woke up a few minutes later, lying his head down on Blaze's lap. The gang already left a few moments ago when he was sleeping.

"Hi there sleepyhead" Blaze said with a smile.

"Hi" he smiled back.

She looked at his cute slit yellow eyes, rubbing his left ear to help him feel relaxed.

He purred, nuzzling on her arm and closed his eyes while purring.

_**"…..*ppppuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr*…."**_

This made her smile more.

Silver's cheeks were red when he purred in front of her, although he didn't care, because he's her boyfriend after all.

Blaze chuckled a bit.

Snow jumped up on Silver's chest, snuggling on his warm fur chest.

Silver smiled a bit.

Just then, his slit pupils changed to round and his vision went normal.

"Looks like my cat abilities are over" Silver said.

"Yup" Blaze and Snow said.

That night, Silver and Blaze are asleep in Silver's room, including Snow sleeping and snuggling on the white hedgehog's chest fur.

They were all purring.

**The End.**


End file.
